The Art of Seduction
by juviass
Summary: Delphine tries to seduce Cosima. It doesn't go down as planned.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Orphan Black.**

* * *

_I'm going to do it,_ Delphine thought to herself as she pulled her tank top over her head and threw it haphazardly on the floor in front of Cosima's bed. She repeated the thought as she shimmied out of her jeans and kicked it to the same place. _I'm going to do it, _she told herself for the third time as she turned to look at the black apron that lay on Cosima's desk, and, after a moment's hesitation, carefully took the apron out of its packaging and put it on.

She checked herself over quickly in the mirror. The apron was a little short on her, only barely covering her underwear, but Delphine had known that when she bought it. In fact, that was the entire reason _why_ she bought it, though that didn't stop her from tugging on it self-consciously. She shook her head and mentally reprimanded herself. Her plan wasn't going to work if she was feeling self-conscious.

Delphine squared her shoulders turned to face the door.

She was going to do it.

She was going to seduce Cosima.

Delphine took a deep breath and went over her plan of action. Knowing Cosima, she'd probably cut herself off mid-greeting as she entered the room and saw Delphine — maybe drop the groceries Delphine had sent her to get in shock. She'd blink a few times, probably with her mouth agape, trying to regain her bearings. And when she did, she'd swallow hard and whisper "Shit," and Delphine would smirk and pad over to Cosima's side, whispering "Bonsior, ma chérie," as she tilted her head up for a kiss.

She broke into a giddy grin. This was definitely going to work.

The jingling of keys from the other side of the door, however, made Delphine's grin drop. She froze, and her bravado wavered, before dropping completely.

Nope nevermind fuck that there was no way it was going to work.

"_Merde_," she muttered under her breath as she rushed to hide herself behind the wall the separated Cosima's bed from the rest of the room, almost tripping over her feet in her haste. Why had she thought this was a good idea? This was way too embarrassing! She pressed herself as closely to the corner of the walls as she could, and drew her knees up to her chest as she heard the door open.

"Okay, so I may or may not have tripped and broken an egg or two as I was coming up the stairs," she heard Cosima say through the rustling of the plastic grocery bags, "but the rest of the eggs should be..." There was a pause as, Delphine assumed, Cosima looked around for the second occupant of the room. "Delphine?" she called, and Delphine heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom. She pressed herself closer to the corner and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Del—" Cosima stopped short, and Delphine held her breath.

"Huh, guess she's out," she heard Cosima mumble a few seconds later. Delphine let out a sigh of relief and dropped her hand. The footsteps moved to the doorway next, and the door slammed shut. Thinking that Cosima had left to find her, Delphine started to rise, but quickly sat down again when she heard the desk chair creak. She mentally cursed herself for chickening out of her plan. Now what was she supposed to do? It was already late in the evening, so there was no reason for Cosima to head out again. So was she just supposed to sit here until Cosima went to bed and discovered her?

"Hey, Sarah." Cosima's voice snapped Delphine out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Cos. Did you need something?" Delphine cursed under her breath. She was webcamming?

"Uh, yeah. There's a thing on my wall I need to show you. It's on the corner of my bedroom, so the cam's gonna jostle and stuff as I move there. Do you mind?"

_Merde_.

"No, Cosima, you can't—" Delphine shouted, scrambling to get up before Cosima did. She had been sitting still for too long though, and her left foot had gone numb, making her stumble. "Merde! Fuck!"

"Cosima, what—" she heard Sarah begin, but she was quickly interrupted by a laugh and a quick, "Thanks for helping me out!" from Cosima before she shut her laptop and the connection was cut.

"Damn," she said, eyeing Delphine up and down. The blonde was leaning heavily on the door frame of the bedroom, her face flushed and eyes open wide in shock. Cosima broke into a grin. "It's a good thing you didn't greet me like that like you'd planned. I probably would've dropped the eggs and broken the rest of them."

"I— How—"

"I saw your clothes on the floor, which told me that you had to be in the room somewhere. I thought you were just changing at first, but then I turned around and saw _this_ on my desk." She lifted up the empty apron packaging with a smirk.

"You cheeky little brat!" Delphine accused, picking up her jeans and throwing them at Cosima, who laughed and let it hit her. "You were messing with me!"

"Yeah, well," Cosima said with a chuckle, plucking the jeans off of her, "we'll still end up making love all night, so it doesn't matter."

Delphine opened her mouth, closed it again, and then crossed her arms with a huff. "No. Uh uh. No sex for the rest of the week."

Cosima's jaw dropped, and she stood from her chair. "_What_?! Why? That's not fair!"

"I've been planning this for the past week, Cosima! It took me _three days_ to work up the courage to even _buy_ the apron, and—" Delphine slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing.

Cosima's features softened into an easy smile. She closed the distance between her and Delphine, who was staring intently at the floor. She tilted the taller girl's head up and stood on her toes to plant a tender kiss on her lips, smiling when Delphine sighed and returned the pressure. The brunette looped her arms around Delphine's neck as she snaked her arms around Cosima's waist.

"Brat," Delphine mumbled, touching their foreheads together. "I'll definitely get you next time."

Cosima chucked, and kissed her again. "And I'll be eagerly awaiting your next attempt," she said with a smile, tugging Delphine towards the bed.

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP planning to surprise Person B by welcoming them home, wearing nothing but an apron (and maybe underwear) but as soon as Person A heard Person B opening the door, Person A quickly hid out of embarrassment until Person B found them.**

**Cophine is really cute and it's taking over my life. Help me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
